Pythius the Rotten (Creature)
This is a page on the '''creature' Pythius the Rotten. For the NPC, see Pythius the Rotten. }| }| }| } } | name = Pythius the Rotten (Creature) | hp = 9000 | exp = 7000 | ratio = ? | summon = -- | convince = -- | isboss = yes | creatureclass = Bosses | primarytype = Dragons | abilities = Melee (0-475), Blood Ball (165-200), Poison Ball (55-155), Poison Wave (333-413), Mana Drain Bomb (85-110), SD Bomb Summons up to 2 Undead Gladiators, Sudden Death makes you Cursed (+20% death damage per turn, last 34~ turns, around 2700 total damage), Icicle which Paralyzes you. | maxdmg = 1250 + summons and curse | immunities = Invisible | physicalDmgMod = 100%? | holyDmgMod = 100%? | deathDmgMod = 0% | fireDmgMod = 100% | energyDmgMod = 0% | iceDmgMod = 100% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 0% | behavior = Like a Undead Dragon | sounds = "YOU'LL NEVER GET MY TREASURE!"; "MINIONS, MEET YOUR NEW BROTHER!"; "YOU WILL REGRET THAT YOU ARE BORN!"; "YOU MADE A HUGE WASTE!". | notes = The '''Curse' starts at 1 and normally stops after 34~ turns, but if he curses you again the 34 turns starts over from the damage it currently did. So the longer he keeps cursing you more higher the damage will get. The damage increases with 20% each turn. In the turn 34 it will look like this 366 then 439. Some people have died getting hits of 1400+ per turn. In the reward room make sure you heal or use mana shield if the damage is higher than your hp and wear any death protection equipments or you might die. Also: On the floor under some trash there's a Guardian Shield a Spike Sword and a Knight Axe. If you have the skills you could pick them them up while killing Pythius. | location = Beregar. | strategy = Open PvP and Optional PvP worlds: should use Fire Bomb or Fire Wall runes and run around it. Mages: It's immune to energy and death. So even if it looks like an undead dragon don't bother with exori vis. It seems that it doesn't have any resistance or weakness to ice, so your best bet could be exori frigo, icicle or avalanche (will help kill the summons as well). The room you face it in is large enough to run it. So just run it and watch your mana/hp. Knight: should use the 2 diagonal fire fields in the center, this will keep Pythius from moving and at the same time you will avoid the waves. Moreover, it is recommended to use a poison bomb at the corner, so that the summoned Undead Gladiator cannot attack you with melee. As a picture has done below. All Vocations: should kill it fast as you can. You need a Golden Mug to reach it. Also one great idea is for every vocation to use might ring or death ring even though it reduces your shielding by -10 it also reduces death damage so there is less chances of catching the curse and its death attacks will not as hurt you much. Elven Amulet and Stone Skin Amulet are also great ideas. In the treasure room it is recomended to use Koshei's Ancient Amulet or Death Ring or any other death protection equips to not die to curse. | loot = Nothing, after killing him you are teleported. }}